


Jealousy

by Tobio112



Series: Gems au [2]
Category: Free!, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fusion, M/M, OOC, even though it says rape it's not really rape I just want to make sure I don't trigger anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/pseuds/Tobio112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto hated this feeling, the feeling that consumed his heart. It made him feel numb, as if nothing matter. How dare he make this feeling come out him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Jealousy, it’s a disease that attacks the heart, it numbs the mind. Causing the host to act hostile and often drive their loved ones away, ruin every relationship they have. Makoto was no stranger to this feeling, it consumed every inch of his heart. He watched as Haruka, his Haru-chan began to grow closer to a certain red haired gem, his eyes narrow ever so slightly.

Makoto kept this affliction hidden, or at least he tried. But no matter how hard he tried it would rear its ugly head and make him do things he would never do in a sane mind. Makoto liked Rin he really did but watching how he and the diamond clicked instantly made a fire burn in his chest. Watching the two grow closer and closer until he would be replaced all together. The rational side of Makoto knew this was untrue, he and Haru were mates nothing could tear them apart. But the jealous beast in him convinced him that with every second those two spent together was driving them further apart.

The affliction was right.

Rin and Haruka fused, Makoto had no idea whether it was on accident or if they purposely decided to fuse; either way Makoto lost it. He was hurt, it felt like someone tore off his gem and shattered it. His eyes began to water as the fusion approached him,

The fusion leaned down attempting to capture Makoto’s lips in a kiss, he cupped Makoto’s face in a painful grip but he was not afraid. Makoto slowly moved his hands towards the middle of the fusions chest ready to tear him apart.

Then at the corner of his eye he saw Sousuke. Sousuke stood at the doorway, mouth gaping as he saw the scene before him. He didn’t know what to do, he had went out for a quick check on the kindergarten. He was hoping to spend more time with Rin but it didn’t seem like that was happening today.

Makoto froze but the fusion kept moving, successfully claiming Makoto in a kiss. Makoto struggled, cursing himself for being so stupid as to let the fusion move any further. Makoto looked over to Sousuke, his eyes begging for him to help pull the fusion away. It took Sousuke only seconds to respond, he grabbed the fusion by his hair and roughly pulled him away from Makoto. The fusion and Makoto broke apart a small string of saliva still connecting them, Makoto quickly wiped his mouth and moved away from the fusion as Sousuke tackled it to the ground.

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing?! You almost hurt Makoto!” Sousuke was furious, how could their fusion be so unstable?

The fusion grunted and threw Sousuke off of him. Sousuke landed on his feet and rushed after the combined gems, he landed a hard kick to his stomach, making sure not to damage Haruka or Rin’s gem. The fusion doubled over, Sousuke took advantage of the moment and began to rip the fusion apart. Within minutes it defused and flung Haruka and Rin apart, Makoto stood still keeping close to the wall.

Haruka slowly lifted himself up onto his elbows, he was obviously in pain from being forced apart. Haruka moved his eyes across the room and locked with Makoto. Haruka immediately forgot about his pain and rushed over to Makoto.

“Ma-Makoto, I’m sorry…Hitoku, he wouldn’t let us unfuse! You know I would never hurt you, right?” Haruka gripped Makoto’s forearms not seeming to care that he was leaving indentations on him. Makoto hated this, he looked into Haruka’s pleading blue eyes and knew that he already forgave. He could never be truly mad at Haru, no matter what he did.

Makoto couldn’t help the tears that began to pour out of his eyes and drip down his chin onto the wooden floor. He was frustrated at Haruka, Rin and for some reason even Sousuke. He was angry and he didn’t know how else to express himself but to cry, he felt so small crying in front of everyone.

“Makoto, No. Please don’t cry, I’m sorry!” Haruka pulled Makoto into a bone crushing hug, cradling his head against his shoulder and gently rubbing the gem on his back. Makoto wanted to refuse, to push Haruka away and leave, but it felt so nice to be touched by him again, it felt like years since they last embraced. Makoto couldn’t help but bury his face into Haruka’s neck, hugging him back with just as much desperation. Makoto melted into the hug and his sobs soon calmed down, and became quiet hiccups.

Haruka whispered softly in his ear and even began to rock both of them back and forth until Makoto was silent altogether. Sousuke and Rin had quietly walked out of the temple, feeling incredible awkward and uncomfortable as they stood there and watch the two being overly affectionate.

Makoto pulled away from Haruka and wiped his eyes with back of his hands. Haruka kept his hands on Makoto’s forearm, refusing to move more than a couple inches away.

“Makoto, I’m sorry. Rin and I, we didn’t mean to fuse…it just happened…” Makoto couldn’t keep back the glare he had been holding as soon as Haruka spoke. Makoto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, never in his life has been so mad.

“So, let me get this right.” Makoto moved out of Haruka’s grasp so he could tower over him. It was new to Makoto, to want to intimidate his mate, to make him feel small.  Makoto never did like his height and he never did use it to strike fear but today Makoto didn’t feel like being the nice gem. “You can fuse with anyone you want but if I do it, some gem gets broken? Is that right?”

Haruka was taken aback as he saw Makoto’s expression change, he had never seen Makoto act like this. Makoto never carried himself in such a way, let alone talk back to him. Haruka felt like crying himself, he never intended for this happen. He didn’t want to hurt Makoto or make him cry, he didn’t want any of this.

“Makoto, stop it. You know that’s not true.” Makoto saw red, he didn’t think as he grabbed Haruka by the front of his bodysuit and harshly yank him to his eye level.

“It is true! You broke Sousuke’s gem and then you fused with Rin!” Makoto shook Haruka as he yelled, Makoto lost all sense of control. As he slammed Haruka against the wall. He saw the fear in Haruka’s eyes but he was too angry to care. He didn’t want to act this way, he didn’t want Haruka to be afraid of him but if fear would keep him close, then so be it

“If you ever fuse with him again consider us done!” With that Makoto stalked away he heard Haruka’s heartbroken pleas, calling for him. It took everything in Makoto to not turn around and beg for Haruka’s forgivness.

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on my tumblr but I decided to post this here cause why the buck not?


End file.
